The Making Of Gumshall
by JayHugsRocks
Summary: It took months for Marshall to realize his feelings for Gumball, the feeling of love. But the most important thing, does Gumball feel the same, and will it work out, Gumball being a Prince and Marshall being a trouble maker vampire
1. Chapter 1

Prince Gumball lied in bed sleeping peacefully when a crash in his closet woke him up "W-what the cupcakes?" He said getting out of his overly pink bed, he slipped his feet into his pink slippers and descended towards his closet "W-who's in there?" He demanded, PG grabbed a baking pan he had on his dresser. Prince Gumball had a good idea who it was, but didn't want to say his name, and that name was Marshall Lee. For the past 3 months he has been woken up and found his red and pink boxers sucked of there color, mostly his red ones though. At first he didn't confront Marshall, but after 2 more weeks of his boxers being sucked dry and him having to get himself more, he had enough.

_Recap Marshall Lee's House_

Prince Gumball had enough of his jokes and him trying to get attention "Glob dammit Marshall why are you eating my underwear" PG muttered under his breath "This has gone on for long enough, I gave you a chance to back off but you didn't take it" What PG didn't know was Marshall did that on purpose, obviously, but Marshall knew PG would sooner or later come out to his house, and this was his opportunity, the opportunity to have Prince Gumball to himself. Marshall was in love with Prince Gumball, idiot love to be exact, Prince Gumball made Marshall nervous when he would be around him, Marshall wouldn't know what to say to such a Prince. A Prince he loved, and wanted to be with every single day, all Marshall wanted was Gumball's love, for them to watch movies together and cuddle on the couch. Marshall was sitting on his couch when he heard a knock "It's time" Marshall whispered to himself, he grabbed a strawberry from the bowl that was in front of him and walked to the door like it was casual day, he opened the door to see a Gumball angry "What do you want Pinky" Marshall bit into the strawberry, stealing the redness out of it. "You know why i'm here Marshall" Prince Gumball cleared his throat "You've been eating the color out of my boxers, and i'm tired of having to get new ones every week" PG fumbled with his shirt "Now stop it at once" Marshall started laughing "Even if I did suck the color out, why don't you just wear the freaking boxers, it's not like their damaged or anything, they just lost their natural color" PG's face became bright red "Well you still don't have to eat them!" He yelled at Marshall.

Marshall had his chance, he threw the strawberry on the ground and wrapped his hands around Gumballs waist and pulled him close "Don't get mad at what i'm about to do" Gumball looked at Marshall confused and blushed. Marshall pulled Gumball in closer and kissed him, a deep kiss. Prince Gumball realized what was happening and pulled back "W-what was that! That's so distasteful Marshall!" PG tried to get out of Marshall's grasp, but he held him tight "No, your mine" Marshall licked PG's neck, and teasingly bit it "M-marshall stop" Marshall stopped his teasing and looked at his feet "I'm sorry, I just, I don't know" Marshall let go of PG, and closed the door in his face "What?" PG stared at the door confused "Okay?"

_End of Recap_

Gumball walked towards the closet with the pan in his hand "I'm going to hit you if you don't come out" He warned, he came to the closet and quickly pulled it open to find Marshall sitting on the ground holding his boxers crying "Why are you crying?" Gumball let go of the pan and it dropped to the floor with a clank "I just really like you, and I couldn't stay away" Marshall choked back a sob "I don't understand emotions, I don't just cry for anyone" PG sat next to Marshall "I know how you feel Marshall, and I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened weeks ago, I didn't mean that" Marshall wiped his eyes and looked at Gumball "Wait you like me too?" His frown turned into a smile and his eyes gleamed with want "Umm yeah" PG rubbed the back of his neck uneasily "I didn't want to say anything really" Marshall scooted closer to PG "Well I really like you, almost.. love you" PG blushed "Oh, um really?" Marshall wrapped his arm around PG's waist "Yes" Marshall kissed PG's cheek "So umm I was wondering, do you want to be my boyfriend?" PG looked at Marshall, "I..."


	2. Lovely Baking

_Continuing _

Gumball's POV

For weeks now Marshall Lee has been eating my boxers and it really bothered me cause' each weekend I ended up getting new ones. When I confronted him the other week about it, I didn't expect what happened, he kissed me. Marshall Lee kissed me! The pink prince he despised! Well I thought he despised me, I guess not! But that's not the point! He globbing kissed me on the mouth! There was no tongue, thank glob, but for some reason I kind of wished it went farther then it did, but like me i'm so stupid yet a genius and I have to go and say that what he was doing was distasteful! It wasn't though, it actually felt like he loved me. Today was the day though, that we both confessed we liked each other... a lot..

He asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend, I told him to give me some time to think about it, but to not worry and give his hopes up. After I told him to give me time he hugged me and left for his house. Oh what do I say! I truthfully love Marshall, I always wanted to go out with the local bad ass but how could anybody accept me as a 'gay' prince. Even though I think it's natural for one gender to love each other. I want to say yes, but what about Fionna, I know she has a big crush on me still even though she knows I'm not interested, not in a mean way but I know Flame Prince is interested in her very much. They could get together!

Gumball lay on his bed, feet and arms stuck up in the air "What will I say!" PG waved his arms wild "I really want to say yes, b-but would anybody accept this?" He put all his body parts down and laid his face on a pillow "Oh glob, why is choosing an answer so globbing hard! Everybody else seems to do it perfectly fine!" Gumball threw the pillow at the wall "Maybe baking will help!"

He jumped off his bed and ran for his kitchen passing Peppermint Maid on his way "Prince why are you running, you could fall and get hurt!" She said to the Prince worried "I'm going to my kitchen palace! Need to think! Don't bother me! Good day!"

He said that before bursting into the kitchen, the chefs who worked in the kitchen turned around shocked to see the Prince, wild hair and excited "All of you get the day off! I need this kitchen! Now please leave!" PG said nonchalantly, the staff looked at him confused, but decided a day off was needed, they left without a single word. PG grabbed his recipe book "I shall make an cupcakes, cupcakes and more cupcakes!"

He threw the book across the room, already knowing the recipes at heart, he grabbed two dozen eggs and 2 bags of flour "These will be fantastic and everybody will like them or they shall suffer!" He smiled an unnerving smile and start his baking "Making CUPCAKES! Bitches shall eat my cupcakkkkeess!" He was stirring the batter when he stopped "Did I just say a bad word" PG looked around and smiled "Oh glob that felt remarkable!"


	3. Sweet Love

_Continuing _

Gumball's POV

Gumball grabbed his oven mitts and put them on, the first batch of cupcakes were perfect and finished, he reached into the oven and pulled them out. These were his favorites! Rainbow cupcakes! He set them down and went to grab the frosting "Should I do Purple frosting or Blue?" He decided on doing blue because Purple was just to 'girly' for him this time. Gumball was mixing the stuff for the Blue frosting when Marshall came into the kitchen, "What are ya doing Bubba?" He asked smiling "Well since your interested this time, I'm making cupcakes!" Marshall floated over to Gumball and kissed his cheek "So have you decided yet?" He asked worried that the answer would disappoint him.

Gumball stopped stirring and turned around "I don't know yet" He returned to stirring, looking away from Marshall, knowing he probably hurt his feelings "Oh, well to late for deciding" Marshall grabbed Gumball and pinned him against the wall "Your mine, and you know you are" Marshall smashed his mouth against Gumballs and kissed him roughly, running his hands down Gumballs back and groping his butt. Gumball looked at Marshall shocked at the sudden 'sexual' contact. But instead of fighting it Gumball gladly joined in, kissing Marshall back as roughly.

Peppermint Maid walked past the kitchen when she heard moaning, she looked through the little window and saw Gumball and Marshall making out "Oh dear!" She didn't want to interrupt them, but she didn't think it was normal for the Prince to be doing such distasteful things, so she decided to go tell Fionna "Maybe she will know what to do about this?" PM walked away and grabbed her scarf and headed for the heroines treehouse. Back in the kitchen Marshall and Gumball were on the ceiling making out and doing other things "Marshall your too rough" PG muttered under his breath, you could see little bruises beginning to form on his hips "I'm sorry? Do you want me to go softer?" Marshall smirked and started to tease PG, biting his neck softly, licking the pink boys neck. "Your mine"

Peppermint Maid's POV 

"I didn't know the Prince was gay?" Peppermint Maid walked towards the tree house "How can I break this to Fionna, I know this dear girl has a crush on Gumball! But I've overheard the Prince saying Flame Prince liked her, maybe by some chance she got over him and now likes FP" PM made it to the girls house and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for her to answer. Cake answered the door "Oh hey PM, whatcha need?" Cake raised her eyebrow "Well I was wondering if I could speak the Fionna" PM asked, fixing her scarf "It's important" Cake opened the door wider "Come in" PM walked inside "FIONNA PEPPERMINT MAID IS HERE SHE NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOU" Cake yelled upstairs "Okay okay, I'm coming" Fionna descended down the ladder and stopped in front of the maid.

"Wassup PM?" Fionna asked, smiling at the peppermint "Umm dear, I found out today Gumball was.. gay." PM looked down at her hands "Oh, he is" Fionna looked away, then faced PM again "It's all good, I'm already dating someone.. Flame Prince, he asked me out 2 days ago" PM looked at the girl shocked "So it's alright, your not mad" Fionna shook her head "Nah, it's alright, and I'm happy for Gumball, did he find anyone yet, to be with?" PM smiled "Well actually, I saw him and Marshall Lee making out in the kitchen" Fionna and Cake looked at each other then back to PM "Making out" they said in unison "That's nice" Cake fell on the ground laughing, and Fionna started laughing also "T-that's o-oh my glob thats great!" PM looked at the girls confused "Hahah I guess it is?" PM started laughing too

* * *

**Please review :D I want to know if the stories good **


End file.
